1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to conducting online electronic auctions, and, more particularly, to an online electronic auction methodology that employs aggregate lotting for transformation bidding.
2. Description of Related Art
Procurement of goods and services have traditionally involved high transaction costs. The cost of finding and qualifying potential bidders has been particularly high. The advent of electronic commerce has introduced new methods of procurement that lower some of the transaction costs associated with procurement. Electronic procurement, in particular business-to-business electronic procurement, matches buyers and suppliers and facilitates transactions that take place on networked processors.
Four models of electronic procurement have been developed: catalog, buyer-bidding auctions, seller-bidding auctions, and exchange marketplaces.
The “catalog” model was an early form of online electronic procurement. Initially, electronic catalogs were developed primarily by sellers, typically suppliers, to help customers obtain information about products, and order supplies electronically. Those first electronic catalogs were single-source; i.e. they only allowed customers to obtain information and products from a specific supplier.
Although the first electronic catalogs reduced the information search cost associated with procurement, customers were disadvantageously “locked in” to one supplier at each electronic catalog. Customers were thus unable to compare a number of competing products in a single catalog. Therefore, certain suppliers with single-source catalogs began including competitors' products in their systems. The inclusion of competing products in electronic catalogs reduced procurement information search costs even further. By offering competing products, electronic catalogs became “electronic markets.”
Many electronic catalogs, however, were biased toward the supplier offering the electronic catalog, and it was thought that procurement costs could be lowered further through an unbiased market. Therefore, third-party “market makers” developed markets for many standard products and services, which were intended to be unbiased markets.
Electronic commerce using the electronic catalog model typically involves one buyer and one seller at a time. When many buyers compete for the right to buy from one seller, a buyer-bidding auction model, or forward auction, is created. Catalog and buyer-bidding auction models, however, have limitations and do not work well in every situation. For example, it is difficult for a supplier to publish set prices in a catalog for custom products. Therefore, when a buyer requires a custom product, pricing for that product typically will not be found in a catalog. Likewise, it is difficult to specify a custom product and identify buyers who night use that custom product for a buyer-bidding auction. Additionally, there may be only one buyer interested in a custom product, such that a buyer-bidding auction may not be applicable in all cases. Thus, few suppliers can typically provide custom goods and services and standard product and pricing information is typically not available for buyers of custom industrial products.
Referring again to the cost of traditional procurement, and particularly procurement of custom products and services, when a company required a custom product, a buyer/purchaser for the company would typically procure the product by searching for potential suppliers and then acquire price quotes from the potential suppliers for the needed custom product. The search tended to be slow and random, and typically relied heavily on personal relationships. The costs associated with locating vendors, comparing prices, and negotiating a deal were therefore large. The cost of switching suppliers was also large, such that all incumbent supplier's quoted price was most likely not the lowest price he could offer because the incumbent supplier knew the buyer would face switching costs to use another supplier. As an additional consequence, new suppliers had a difficult time entering the market because of those high switching costs.
Therefore, supplier-bidding auctions for products and services defined by a buyer have been developed. The assignee of the present application has developed a system in which sellers downwardly bid against one another to achieve the lowest market price in a supplier-bidding auction. In such auctions, various goods or services may simultaneously be placed for auction.
Traditional online auctions focus on price as the sole variable upon which the online competition is based. Price is the sole bidding parameter that is provided by the bidders and hence is the sole parameter upon which a selection process is made. Relative valuations between different bid prices is quick and intuitive.
Traditionally, the buyer independently negotiates with each bidder to subjectively weigh different factors or non-price parameters prior to its decision-making. In a typical business-to-business auction situation, however, it is desirable to consider a plurality of non-price parameters in combination with the bidder's price and allow the buyer to readily compare various multi-parameter bids to evaluate each bidder's proposal. As a simplified example, consider coal. Coal varies in its thermal content (i.e., BTU content) as well as in its sulfur content. Buyers would be willing to pay more, all things being equal, for higher thermal content or lower sulfur content. Sellers cannot readily change the composition of their coal. Therefore, it has traditionally been difficult to conduct an auction for coal, because not all coal is equal. It is therefore desirable to devise an online auction scheme that allows “apples-to-apples” comparison when multi-parameter bids are received. It is further desirable to allow the buyer to test the online auction marketplace to determine if the buyer can attract a lower price from suppliers by awarding one supplier the total volume of all of the individual lots that buyer has on auction.